


A Taste Of Winter

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: "So, uh, probably should've said something earlier, but I'm an awful skater." Ashton said, gripping the side of the wall tightly to stay up.OrMishton go ice skating and fall in love. And Calum's annoying.





	A Taste Of Winter

Calum smirked as he opened the door, letting Mitchy into the house. Mitchy blushed and muttered “Shut up,” as he walked past the younger boy into the flat. “Ash! Your date is here!” Calum called, smirking again as he sauntered over to the couch and flopped down. Mitchy flipped him off as Ashton walked down the stairs, curls tucked messily under his beanie and his scarf pulled up under his jawline. “Hi,” Ashton said, beaming at Mitchy. Mitchy smiled back at Ashton, whispering “Hi gorgeous,” and tucking a stray curl into his beanie. Ashton blushed and Mitchy held out a hand for him. “Ready?” He asked. Ashton took his fingers, but before they could leave Calum poked his head out from the living room. “You’ll have my son back at a reasonable time won’t you?” and gave them his best dad look. Ashton dissolved into giggles and Mitchy rolled his eyes. “Yes sir Mr. Hood I’ll have him home by midnight.” He said, gently guiding Ashton out the door. He shut it behind him to the sound of Calum’s hysterical laughter. Mitchy slid his fingers tighter into Ashton’s and led the blonde out to the car. The ride was filled with small talk and the sound of the radio playing in the background. They pulled up at the skating rink, and Mitchy held the door open for him and took his hand. “Relax,” Ashton said, loosening Mitchy's grip on his hand. “I’m already having a good time.” Mitchy started to calm down as he led the younger boy towards the skate rental then to the bench. Once they had their skates on, Ashton stood up and held a hand out to Mitchy. "Shall we?" he asked, as he led Mitchy out onto the ice. "So, uh, probably should've said something earlier, but I'm an awful skater." Ashton said, gripping the side of the wall tightly to stay up. Mitchy started laughing and skated in front of Ashton, gently grabbed his hands and skated backwards pulling Ashton along. Ashton squeaked as they glided along slowly, the blonde shaking a bit as they moved. "Don't drop me please don't let me fall," Ashton whimpered, gripping Mitchy's hands tighter. "I've got you sweetie, it's ok. Just move your feet as I move and you'll be ok." Mitchy soothed, guiding the younger boy along. They'd completed three laps before Ashton decided to try it on his own. Mitchy moved back and let Ashton skate slowly to him. He was halfway before he lost his balance, gasping "Oh fuck!" as he fell forward. Mitchy rushed to grab him and caught the blonde under the arms and pulled him up. Ashton giggled and the two froze as they realized how close they were, nose to nose with each other. Mitchy leaned in a bit, and Ashton leaned forward to meet him, their eyes closing as they shared a kiss. Mitchy pulled back first, pushing the blonde's curls back from his eyes, then pulling him back in by his scarf. The snow fell silently around them as they kissed, right in the middle of the skating rink. Mitchy pulled back and whispered, "Best date ever," and pulled a giggling Ashton back to his mouth.


End file.
